Lord of Azkaban
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Sent to Azkaban, Harry soon learns he has been chosen to become its new Lord. Read to find out the rest. Contains HP/HG; Voldemort/Fudge/Dumbledore bashing! multiple crossover themes! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Lord of Azkaban**

* * *

**An: By popular demand, Lord of Azkaban is HERE! As the winner of my unofficial pole, it is the first to be posted. This takes place in 5****th**** year, right after the** **Voldemort** **and Dumbledore duel. Harry gets sent to Azkaban, where Dementors suck out Voldemort's soul piece from Harry's scar, and he learns that has been chosen by Azkaban's 'guardians' to be the next Lord of Azkaban. **

**This has Voldemort/Fudge/Dumbledore Bashing, and multiple crossover themes. Some will be self-explanatory while others will not be. I'll say what material is used from what category at the end of each chapter. One that I will tell you upfront is that I will be making use of the concept from Sword Art Online. Those of you who don't know about this anime; it's about several people who get stuck in a video game and if they die in the game, they die in real life. I chose to make whoever enters Azkaban feel as if they're in a video game because I think it would be a blow to the Pureblood's egos to think 'Muggles' can create better things with just their minds instead of magic. **

**Also, there will be Death Eaters and Order members and Ministry employees that will be redeemed when they enter Azkaban (will be explained later). If you have a favorite Death Eater/Order member/Ministry employee you want to see saved, review and tell me who. Oh! And Sirius is alive in this fic! Yay! He will survive. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**As previously stated, this will be a Harry/Hermione pairing. There IS a reason for this (will be explained later). It helps that this is my favorite pairing as I don't think Ron deserves Hermione. Or to be Harry's friend for that matter, but that's beside the point. **

**NOTE: this story WILL NOT BE VERY LONG. I originally planned it to be a one-shot story, but decided there was just too much material I wanted in it and so much potential for it to be longer. It will only be four, five chapters, at best. The length is dependent on what I want to happen in the story. **

**This story may or may not have lemons in it, depending on the mood I'm in.**

** With that out of the way, Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any material from other fandom categories.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Lord of Azkaban

/

Harry woke up on a cold, solid stone floor. Disoriented, he tried to remember how he got there. Unfortunately, it all came back to him.

'_Man, they work fast,'_ he thought dryly as he picked himself off the floor. He had just fended off Voldemort, again, and Fudge decides 'Harry's the bad guy!' and orders him to be sentenced to Azkaban. His friends protested, but were silenced and held down by reluctant Aurors. Sirius, despite just being pardoned by the sleazy politician, raised such a fuss that Dumbledore had to stun him. Dumbledore didn't even spare Harry a glance as a couple of Aurors grabbed Harry's arms and led him away before he was stunned from behind by Fudge.

Dumbledore. Just his name fueled Harry's malnourished form with rage. Since beginning of his Fourth year, Harry had been suspecting Dumbledore wanted him to be miserable. First, the old senile fool says he can't save Sirius in Third year and cementing his return to the Dursleys, even though he is the head of the Wizengamont; then forces Harry to compete in a deadly tournament which got someone killed in front of him; and then, his entire Fifth year. Harry was beginning to wonder what Dumbledore's ultimate goal was. Oh, how he wished he was as smart as Hermione right about now.

Harry stopped. "Hermione," he whispered. He hoped she was okay. His heart wouldn't be able to take it if she died. Since Second year, he had developed a crush on her. It intensified when the Basilisk petrified her, which tore him up inside. He wanted to confess his feelings for her during the TriWizard Tournament, but, unfortunately for him, his Gryffindor courage left him every chance he got. He had been half tempted to save Hermione during the Second Task, but he wanted to make sure everyone got back to the surface, which allowed Viktor Krum to save her.

Sure, she had her faults. She was bossy, overbearing, had a tendency to think she knew everything, and her overall stubbornness. However, she was also kind, helpful when she wasn't in her 'professor mode', and was willing to admit when she was wrong even when it wounded her pride. Harry did have times when he became frustrated with her, but they had always been able to work it out.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell door opened up. "Hey, kid," the guard called out. "Here." He threw a Muggle candy bar at Harry. "To help with the after effects of the Dementors."

Harry was touched. "Thank you," he said.

The guard shrugged. "Not all of us think you're an insane homicidal maniac," he said. "In fact, most of the guards here think Fudge is an idiot for sending you here. What with Voldemort back and all."

Harry raised an eyebrow, confused. "You're not afraid to say his name?" he asked.

"What's the point here?" the man shrugged again. "Besides, I'm a Muggleborn. Fearing a name is stupid in my opinion. I've convinced the few Purebloods of that since being stationed here. They desperately want a vacation now, so they can truly see why I like the Muggle World better." The guard smirked at the fifteen year old inmate.

"That would be nice," Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, it would," the guard agreed. "Well, later. I gotta get back to my station."

"Yeah, see ya."

The guard nodded as he shut the door. Harry sat on the ground for a second, before he stood and walked over to where the candy bar laid. But, when he went to pick it up, the candy bar morphed into a Dementor!

Startled, Harry stumbled backwards and fell down. How? How did that- Suddenly, he remembered the guard. He TRICKED him!

The Dementor floated towards Harry slowly. Harry crawled away as quickly as he could. Harry was racking his brain trying to think of a way to get out of this one when _another_ Dementor entered the room!

However, this one was different. It was larger, first off. Second, it looked to be wearing some sort of armor instead of the classic Dementor cloak. The helmet it wore bore an ominous feel to it.

The armored Dementor glided over to Harry and, like all Dementors are known to do, began to administer the 'Dementor's Kiss' to the young Potter.

Harry screamed in agony as he felt his happiest memories begin to leave him. Every hug, every moment of happiness, tried to leave him in rapid succession. When memories of Hermione flashed in front of his eyes, his battle with the beast began.

_'NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THOSE! NOT OF HERMIONE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THOSE MEMORIES FROM ME!'_ he screamed mentally, struggling against the dark creature.

The Dementor was amused. This human thought it could refuse? How amusing. It returned to sucking out its soul, targeting the memories of the girl, but found the human's resolve and will strengthen. The Dementor was surprised. Not many humans had ever tried to fight against it. Not since…

The creature stopped, much to Harry's confusion. The Dementor then seemed to look at Harry's scar for a moment. The Dementor then turned to the other and nodded. The cloaked one nodded back and left the room in a casual pace.

As soon as the cloaked one left, the armored one renewed its efforts, leaving Harry screaming in agony. This time, however, it focused its attention on Harry's scar. A loud, blood-curtailing scream rang out as a dark, wispy vapor arose from Harry's scar. Harry screamed louder. It was as if this Dementor was trying to split his skull in two!

Finally, the pain stopped. Harry gasped as he rolled onto his side and coughed violently. The Dementor straightened up and glided back a few feet, waiting for Harry to catch his breath.

Harry's coughing subsided, much to his relief. He shakily pushed himself up to a sitting position coughing ever so often. Finally gaining his breath back, he slowly turned his head to stare at the Dementor. The Dementor nodded to him.

'_Hello, young Lord.'_

The voice startled Harry. It sounded gravely and raspy, like it hadn't been used in many, many years. Harry looked around in an effort to locate the voice, but only found the Dementor and himself.

'_Over here, young Lord,'_ the voice called. Harry turned towards the voice…only to see the Dementor. Harry was confused.

"A-are you the one speaking?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse from all his screaming.

'_I am,'_ the Dementor spoke. _'I am one of the few Dementors that can speak the Human tongue.'_ Harry jumped again. It was then he noticed he was hearing the Dementor speak inside his mind._ 'Come, young Lord. It is time.'_

Anxiety flooded Harry. "Time for what?" he asked.

The Dementor didn't answer. It glided forward and grabbed Harry's arm. Before he could protest, Harry and the Dementor sank into the ground.

/

The first thing Harry noticed when his vision cleared was darkness. The Dementor let go of his arm and floated away. Harry turned to demand what the Dementor just did when the room let up.

Nine large arches set in a semicircle were lit up with firelight. The light revealed a large coat of arms on the floor where Harry stood. He looked up to the arches and saw several statues in between them. They were shadowed by the flames, but Harry got the general outline of what the statues looked like.

The first was of a large suit of armor with a horn on the helmet, a demonic looking right arm, and a large cleaver shaped sword in its left hand.

The second looked like the drawings of the Minator from Greek mythology, but this one seemed to be made of metal.

The third was of a large lizard-esc beast with large dorsal fins on its back. Its eyes glowed orange.

The fourth was of a man holding a playing card in one hand and a knife in the other. A sadistic smile glowed red on this statue.

The fifth was of a snarling dog with red eyes. Harry was reminded of Padfoot for a moment.

The sixth, while not the scariest, seemed the most ominous. It was of what seemed like to Harry, an angel with one wing ripped off. A sword that was longer than Harry was tall was in its left hand.

The seventh was of a cloaked figure with a scythe.

The eighth was of a large boar with a red mane. Glowing gold eyes were filled with malice and hate.

The ninth was of a nine tailed fox with startling blue eyes.

The flames around the snarling dog intensified. **"So Miseria,"** a voice snarled, making Harry jump. **"Is this the one who should be our new Lord?"**

'_Yes,'_ the Dementor in armor, presumably Miseria, replied. _'After I removed the parasite draining his magic power, I was certain. He is the one.'_

A voice boomed from the third arch: **"He doesn't look like much."** This voice was very deep and had a permanent growl to it.

_'According to my brethren, he was able to fend off over a hundred of us during his Third year of the Four's school of magic,' _Miseria told the voice.

**"An astonishing feat for one so young,"** a smooth, dark monotone voice commented from the sixth arch. The voice sent shivers down Harry's spine.

A yawn resonated from the ninth statue. **"Not really. People always disregard the underdog,"** the voice of a teen, who sounded no older than Harry, said.

Mad cackling was heard from the fourth statue. **"Oh! I do enjoy a good underdog story! Especially yours, Whiskers!"** This voice was high pitched and sounded truly insane. Harry wasn't sure which unnerved him more; this voice or the monotone one from the sixth statue.

Fire blazed around the fox statue. **"**_**Whiskers?! **_**I said not to call me that, you pale faced pedo! I oughta rip that damn smile off you face for that!"**

**"Is that a challenge, Whiskers?! Hahahahahaha! Alright then! Let's-"**

**"Enough!"** came a deep, gravelly voice from the seventh figure. **"This is not a time to fight amongst ourselves!"**

Another voice, this time from the eighth statue, spoke up in a sarcastic tone: **"The sack of bones is right. Our new Lord is waiting patiently for us to quiet down."**

** "He looks confused," **a voice from the first statue said. This voice was thick, inhuman, hollow, and sounded like nails on a chalkboard. **"His magic is already trying to connect to the Wards. Best start explaining the situation to him."**

**"I shall,"** the fifth voice spoke up. To Harry, the voice spoke: **"I'm sure you have questions, young Lord?"**

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, um…where am I? What is this place? Why's that Dementor talking? What's going on here? And why are you all calling me young Lord-"

**"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, kid!"** the fox statue replied. **"Take a breather, man. One question at a time."**

Harry did as instructed. He took a few deep breaths and turned to the ninth statue. "T-thank you," he said, feeling kind of awkward addressing a statue.

**"Don't mention it!"** the fox replied.

Harry nodded to the statue awkwardly before turning back to the fifth one. "I would like those first five answered first, please," he said firmly.

**"Ohoho! He has manners!" **the second statue exclaimed in a deep, thundering voice.

**"Silence!" **the fifth statue snarled. **To answer your third question: Dementors always could understand the human tongue, but only the eldest among them can speak it. However, as you have discovered, it is only through telepathy."**

"O-oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up."

**"As to where you are and what is happening: You are in the Chamber of Lords, a room created by the first Lord Azkaban many years ago to hold meetings between himself and his appointed Guards of his estate; Us."** The voice paused. **"We were hand-picked by the first Lord Azkaban to guard his estate; however, it has since fallen to ill repair and became the prison you were sent to."**

"But how does this affect me?" Harry asked. It was nice story, but he didn't see how it concerned him.

**"Because the Wards set by the first Lord Azkaban have recognized you as the new Lord of Azkaban,"** the voice replied.

Harry was shocked. "W-what?"

**"Lord Azkaban set three rules in the Wards of his estate for the choosing of a new Lord,"** the deep growling voice of the third statue explained. **"You have met the first one: only a magically superior mage who possesses a good heart and the Will of defiance shall obtain possession of the Wards of the estate and become the new Lord Azkaban."**

**"Many have entered since then with one or two of the requirements,"** the first statue told the Fifth year Gryffindor, **"But all lacked the Will of defiance. I speak of the ability or the attempt to fight a Dementor off with just one's will and resolve, not magic. No one, save you young Lord, has ever tried. And as you can see, you've done so quite well." **

**"This is why we call you 'young Lord,'"** the eighth statue stated.

Harry nodded slowly, gradually accepting his situation. It would be the first time something like this happened to him, but he felt he had dealt with stranger things before. "Um…what should I call each of you?"

**"I am the Wielder of the Cursed Blade, my name is Nightmare!"** the first replied.

**"I am the Guard of the Labyrinth, I am known as the Minator!"** the second shouted.

** "I am the King of Monsters, I am Gojira, or as many know me by; Godzilla!"** the third roared.

**"I am the Clown Prince of Crime, **_**Joker's **_**the name!"** the fourth exclaimed.

**"I am known as the Black Dog, the Grim, and the Ghost Dog, you may call me Baskerville!"** the fifth snarled.

**"I am the One Winged Angel, my name is…Sephiroth," **the sixth stated.

**"I am the Debt that all Men Pay, I am Death," **the seventh said.

**"I am the Lord of Evil, my name is Ganondorf,"** the eighth said calmly.

**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Nine tailed Fox if you prefer. Call me Naruto,"** the ninth drawled.

'_I am the first Dementor created by my master, the first Lord Azkaban, my name is Miseria,'_ Miseria said.

**"These are your ten Lords of the Azkaban Estate,"** Baskerville replied. **"There are supposed to be thirteen, with you being the thirteenth and strongest of us, young Lord. As the new Lord, you must choose an eleventh Lord of your Estate."**

Harry scowled. "What about the twelfth?"

'_That is to be your Lady Azkaban, young Lord,'_ Miseria answered.

Harry's eyes widened. "L-Lady Azkaban?!" he asked incredulously.

Naruto laughed. **"I like this guy! He reminds me of me!"** he barked.

**"The Azkaban Estate must have a Lady,"** Death said. **"Be she a friend of the Lord Azkaban, or a lover to him. It is one of the rules the first Lord Azkaban set up."**

"Is there any way around it?"

**"No**/'_No'_**,"** was the collective reply.

Harry sighed. "Alright," he relented. "So, what happens now?"

**"Why, whatever you wish, young Lord!"** Joker shouted. **"After we show you how to use the Wards, the duties of the Lord, blah blah blah, and all that; you can reclaim this old rock, grab your Lady Azkaban and return this dump to its former glory!"**

**"Not to mention you can use our power to exact vengeance on those who wronged you,"** Ganondorf put in.

That gave Harry pause. Hm…To exact vengeance on those who wronged him…Visions of Fudge, Umbridge, Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Dursleys, and a couple of others came to mind. Did he really have that kind of power? Did he really want to do something like that? Flashes of all them harming Hermione, the only girl Harry loved, raced across his eyes. He looked around the room at the statues that represented the Lords of Azkaban and grinned.

"Yes. Vengeance," he mused evilly. "They won't know what hit them." He looked at each Lord individually and said, "I want to end the war in the Wizarding World once and for all."

Harry might've imagined it, but he could've sworn all the statues and the Dementor grinned. If he wasn't so focused on what he was going to do, he might've been scared.

**"Excellent!"** Baskerville said. **"When shall we begin?"**

* * *

/

**An: The first chapter is done! I hope you guys like it!**

**I hope I made Harry's becoming Lord Azkaban and why he became Lord Azkaban are believable. I tried to think of a way to make it so, and this is the best I came up with. Because if you want to get technical, the Dementor's Kiss is something akin to Legimens, as it works to steal your happiest memories as well as your soul. **

**I'll be working on a chapter for Fleeing Light now, as I've had multiple reviews asking me to post another chapter. Then, I'll be returning to finish off Black Ivy, with chapters for this being posted when I can manage, as it's only going to be four to five chapters.**

**As promised, here are the crossover themes I have used this chapter:**

**Miseria (which means 'Misery' in Latin) - he is modeled after the Witch King from **_**Lord of the Rings.**_

**Nightmare- Soul Calibur of course.**

**Minator- This interpretation comes from the game God of War, why? Because that Minator is awesome!**

**Godzilla- Do I need to explain? **

**Joker- Batman, duh.**

**Baskerville- He's derived from Harry Potter's Grim legend, Black Dog movie's Black Dog myth, and of course, the 'Baskerville curse' from the Hound of the Baskervilles.**

**Sephiroth- Final Fantasy 7, just because he's awesome.**

**Death- Castlevania. I thought this interpretation would work well for my idea.**

**Ganondorf- Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. **

**Naruto- Self-explanatory, isn't it? **

**Of course, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS MATERIAL. If you have an idea for the eleventh 'Lord' tell me about it in a Review. I don't have an idea for him/her yet.**

**Also, if you have someone from the Order/Death Eater/or Ministry employee you want to see survive, review and tell me about it. I will only update this when I have enough suggestions for who survives. The SAO material will come about next chapter. Read and Review and tell me what ya think! 'Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord of Azkaban**

**An: Chapter 2. Sorry 'bout the long wait for it. My life is becoming slightly more chaotic as my college graduation draws closer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other fandoms that may appear in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Pieces set…Players ready…Game start.

Five days.

That was how long it took Harry to understand and rework the wards of his new home. Baskerville told him how Azkaban Island used to be a fairly large island until the first Lord Azkaban put sections of the island in stasis and sank them when Harry discovered parts of the island's wards were incomplete. Naruto, his ninth Lord, begged and pleaded with him to raise the forests of the island so he could go and stretch his legs, but Harry denied the request.

Harry couldn't risk the Ministry, Voldemort, or worse, Dumbledore finding out about his unexpected Lordship. Plus he wanted to save the raising of the other pieces of his island for the start of his 'plan.'

Joker loved his plan. Said it was flashy and flamboyant and showed Harry meant business. Sephiroth had nodded and said it was acceptable while Nightmare complained that there wasn't enough blood and chaos to be anything but dull. Godzilla was agreeing with him.

Currently, Harry was sitting cross-legged on the cot in his cell meditating. His plan was about to be placed into action, and was investigating some certain people. He recently learned that he could access a Dementor's mind and thoughts due to his connection to the Azkaban Estate. He had sent out a couple to investigate key people for his revenge scheme, and relay the thoughts back to him. The results were interesting, to say the least.

Fudge wanted Harry to rot. Plain and simple. He wanted Harry's family's money and prestige to further his own campaign to continue being Minister of Magic. He wanted the people to believe Harry was the just another 'Lord Voldemort' and that he was the man who put an end to the new Dark Lord's reign of terror before it began. Glory hog and fame obsessed SOB in Harry's humble opinion.

Dumbledore's were _very_ in-lightening. By sending Harry to Azkaban, he hoped to break Harry of his 'rebellious streak' and shatter his mind. Then, years later, Dumbledore would swoop in, prove Harry's innocence, and 'save the poor broken hero' and help him realize his destiny, which would be Harry dying by Voldemort's hands. Oooh, Dumbledore, you poor, misguided individual.

Suddenly, the door to his cell was blasted open. He smiled. He was early.

Voldemort walked into Harry's cell with a triumphant, knowing smirk on his snake-like face. His robes billowed behind him as he came to a stop just inside Harry's cell. The Dark Lord's Death Eaters, every single one of them, waited outside of the door smirking at Harry's back.

"Harry Potter," the Dark Lord said graciously. "I trust you are enjoying your accommodations? I know it is not the luxurious master bedroom you're probably use to."

The Death Eaters chuckled and laughed. Voldemort grinned viscously. "I take it you want to know why I'm here, right? Well, originally it was just to break out my Death Eaters that _you and your friends_ sent here. Imagine my surprise when I hear Fudge sent you here as well. It was then I decided that I'd, how do the Muggles put it, 'Kill two birds with one stone?'" He chuckled at his own joke.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard behind the Death Eaters. Voldemort's smile widened and turned sinister. "Oh! There's one thing I forgot to mention…"

The Death Eaters parted, and Severus Snape walked up holding the arm of a certain Hogwarts student. She was still wearing her Hogwarts robes and her book bag still on her shoulders. Bushy brown curls shook violently as she tried to fight against her captor. Her voice sounded hoarse from screaming. Voldemort cackled.

"Yes, Potter," he sneered, as if he and Harry were in an actual conversation, "you're _precious _little Mudblood. During my planning for this monumental occasion, I found myself wondering what would be the best way to break you. And then I thought of it. 'The Granger girl. If I break her, then I can break Potter.'" His grin returned. "I figure if I pass her around to my Death Eaters before I Crucio her and kill her, you'll shatter quicker than the Longbottoms did under Bellatrix's Cruiatus."

Unbeknownst to the Death Eaters, Bellatrix winced slightly. She didn't take any pride in that incident. If it wasn't for the fact she was married to Rudolphus, she wouldn't have been at the Longbottoms' in the first place. But, in order for her to stay a Black and hopefully get out from under the Lestrange family magic, she had to keep her mask up and play the part of the fanatic loyal bitch of the Dark Lord.

However, Harry caught her wincing and smiled. So that proved that suspicion. Neville won't like it, though.

"And," Voldemort went on, "I'm sure my subordinates will _enjoy_ hearing her screams as they take her in front of you."

Hermione's eyes widened as most the Death Eaters cheered. "NO! NO, LET GO OF ME! I WON'T LET-"

Voldemort slapped her. "Shut up, Mudblood! You'll take your punishment and like it! You're undeserving of your magic! Polluting our noble lines with your taint!"

"The only…_taint_ here is you, Voldemort! Or should I call you Tom? Maybe Half-Blood? Or maybe-" the Gryffindor bookworm shouted at the Dark lord.

**"Woohoo! She's a feisty one! I like her!"** Joker whistled in Harry's mind.

**"Reminds me of Temari. Nice pick, Boss!"** Naruto cheered.

Harry began chuckling, making everyone turn to him. He continued chuckling as he slowly stood from the bed. His chuckling began to get darker, making a few Death Eaters uncomfortable.

"H-Harry?" Hermione questioned quietly, wondering if her first friend had been broken since he was thrown into this dump.

When she was told that Harry was arrested and thrown in Azkaban, she was furious and heart-broken at the same time. She had admired Harry since he saved her way back in their first year. Somewhere along the way, she fell for him. However, she was scared of ruining their friendship, so she simply kept her distance. But, that hurt her worse than being rejected. Now, her crush was chuckling madly. It sent shivers down her spine.

Suddenly, in a whoosh of air, Harry and Hermione disappeared. Shocked, Voldemort and his Death Eaters began looking around frantically. They found Harry holding Hermione affectionately a ways down the hall from them, still chuckling ominously.

"You fools," Harry's voice rang out around them. It sounded deeper and darker than normal. "You've walked right into my trap."

"H-H-Harry?" Hermione stuttered. She looked up to him and saw him smile softly at her.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" he whispered softly to her.

Hermione knew the answer. If there was one person she trusted, even in terrible situations like this, it was Harry. "Yes," she whispered back.

Hermione felt something cold and sharp against her palm. She looked down and saw Harry had cut her palm. Blood began pooling in her hand.

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Harry said softly. He placed her hand on the one of Azkaban's walls and said, "All will be explained in a moment."

As Harry smeared Hermione's blood on the wall, Azkaban shook violently. The Death Eaters began falling to the ground as the walls began to open up like a puzzle box and began moving apart. Voldemort snarled and sent a killing curse at Harry and Hermione, only for him to trip when the floor split and the curse to be sent flying into the air.

Harry was still holding Hermione as the walls and ceiling around them began to reconstruct themselves. Harry smirked as he tapped into a Dementor's mind to see what was happening outside. Just as he predicted, the scene was amazing. He saw the large forests spring out of the sea. The town the first Lord Azkaban established arose like a ghoul rising from the grave. Azkaban itself began turning itself into a large mansion, one he saw in a video game Dudley had bought, Resident Evil he believed.

But, this mansion was larger, more majestic, and **way** more foreboding. It was a cross between the Resident Evil mansion, a large Antebellum plantation home from the American South, the castle from the Castlevania game he played once, and the "dungeons" from several different games he could remember Dudley playing. The mansion was easily thirteen floors (same number of Lords he had under his command) with large marble Romanesque columns in front. The wood of the house was a deep mahogany color and black in places. Lights shone through some of the windows, giving it more of a haunted house look. A large hedge maze appeared behind the manor along with a guardhouse, greenhouse, and a pool house.

Phase 1's complete. Time to wait 'till the other players show up.

The tower finally stopped rearranging itself. Moldywarts (Uh, erm, Voldemort. Same difference) and his Death Eaters found themselves in a large Entry Hall. The lights were low and gave the whole room a dark and ominous look to it. The floor was white polished tiles. There were stairs before them, a dark red carpet covering them. A long strip of the dark fabric stretched from the bottom step to the Victorian double doors behind them. Two doors stood on either side of the Hall, large burgundy rugs sat in front of them. Harry and Hermione were standing at the top of the stairs in front of large doors with large gothic archways.

"Welcome," Harry announced, making all Death Eaters turn to look up at him, "to Azkaban Manor. My new home away from home."

"H-Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.

Harry smiled at her. "It's okay, Hermione. I promise."

"Potter!" Voldemort snarled. He raised his wand to curse Harry, but the room immediately became colder. Dementors glided down from the ceiling and surrounded the Death Eaters. They began to feel apprehensive while Voldemort shouted, "Leave! Leave us, you inferior creatures! Obey me!"

"They won't listen to you anymore, Riddle," Harry told him. "They only answer to the Lord of Azkaban, which happens to be me."

Voldemort snarled. "There is no such thing as a Lord of Azkaban! It has always been a prison!"

"No, not always," Harry corrected. "You see, when the first Lord Azkaban died, the Ministry 'confiscated' the island and turned it 'into' a prison. That was a long, long, time ago, however."

"You lie to us, Potter!" a Death Eater shouted.

Harry shrugged. "Believe what you want, I don't care. You boys and girls are staying right there until my other guests arrive."

At that moment, Fudge, Umbridge, Amelia, and several Aurors (including Tonks, Moody, Hestia, and Kingsley) slammed the doors open and barged in. When they saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters surrounded by Dementors and Harry and Hermione atop of some stairs, they stopped dead. Fudge squeaked fearfully when he saw Voldemort, but turned purple when he saw Harry.

"P-Potter! I knew you were behind this! Aurors! Arrest him! Hurry!" he shouted as more Dementors flew down from the ceiling and surrounded them. The Aurors tried to cast the Patronus charm, but something was blocking their magic.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Harry chastised, waving a finger at them. "None of that! Not yet at least." He turned to Fudge and scowled. "As for once, you are right, Fudge. I AM behind this. Thanks for showing up so quickly. I was thinking my suggestion was ignored."

Fudge's purple face went darker. "What are you talking about, Potter?! We're here because the Ministry sensed the magic emitting from here! Not because 'you suggested it!'"

Harry smiled. "Oh, that's true too," he admitted. "But, since being locked up in here and becoming the new Lord of Azkaban, I've learned the Lord Azkaban can use Dementors to deliver 'suggestions' to people. Usually, it's used to have people meet 'em somewhere, or to deliver an order, or force his enemies to his front door, or whatever. As you can see, you're all here."

Hermione looked up at Harry. "But why?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, Harry! Why are you doing this?!" Tonks called out, keeping a wary glance on the Dementors. "If you're trying to prove your innocence, then you really should wait for-"

"For who, exactly, Tonks? Dumbledore? Fudge? Need I remind you they both did nothing while I was brought here. And I'm sure Dumbledore told you some beautiful lie during one of his Order of the flaming turkey meetings."

Tonks, Moody, Hestia, and Kinsley and scowled. Amelia noticed this. "This is very fascinating, Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid I'm still not following you," she called to the new Lord. "I'm still missing the 'why?' in all this."

Harry smiled down at her. "Simple really," he told the DMLE head. "I want to end this war. However, everyone's game plan seems to begin and end with me. Also, no one seems interested in ending the war quickly. So, I'm taking matters into my own hands, and ending this war now instead of later."

Voldemort had to smile evilly at that. "For once, Potter, I believe you and I are in agreement. A quick end to this war would do well for my plans."

"I figured. Though, this end game can't start without the other participants." Harry tilted his head and grinned. "And it looks like the last two groups will be arriving…now."

As predicted, the doors opened to reveal one of the groups, led by Albus Dumbledore himself. It was the Order of the Phoenix. Just as soon as they entered, the Dementors swarmed them. They panicked and tried to cast a Patronus, but their magic wasn't working. Dumbledore looked around frantically. He panicked quietly when he saw the Ministry and Voldemort, but became alarmed when he saw Harry and Hermione standing atop the stairwell.

"Harry! What is the meaning of this?!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Ah! Dumbledore! Glad you could make it," Harry said with fake sincerity. "I was wondering when you'd finally show up."

"Harry, what's going on here?!" Sirius asked of his Godson.

"As I told Miss Bones, Dogfather, I want to end this war. NOW," Harry said, no heat or hate in his voice. "As I have already said, no one seems all too eager to end the war early, so I'm going to. I have no doubt that many of you will survive if you can follow a few simple instructions, but sadly, there are a few people here that are completely braindead and might just die." He looked at many of the Death Eaters and Ministry officials in sympathy.

Dumbledore didn't like the sound of that. "Harry, my boy, might I enquire as to what you mean-"

He was interrupted by the door opening again. The DA (Defense Association) ran in, with Neville and Ron leading the group. Neville was holding the Gryffindor sword. Harry grinned. "Hey, guys! You get my message?"

Ron glared at Harry. "Yeah, but you scared us half to death! Bloody hell, Harry! What were you thinking?! Sending Dementors like that!"

"I was thinking it was the only way to get a message to you that Dumbleduck and Fudgie here couldn't intercept," Harry retorted. The two afford mentioned men turned red.

"Well, there's that, I suppose."

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?!" Molly Weasley shouted.

"Simple." Harry waved his hand and said, "I want to play a game."*

Suddenly, everyone felt something, for lack of a better term, _latch_ onto their magic. Like something was channeling their magic elsewhere. Before everyone's eyes, a type of screen appeared; a strip of color from the sides of their peripheral vison up to the top of their vison. Health and Magic energy bars and different symbols appeared on the colored strip. Each person had a different design on their "Heads-Up-Display" screen.

Voldemort's was poison green.

Bellatrix's was a dark, royal blue with calligraphy symbols decorating her HUD.

Snape's was green, but it was emerald green with the impression of a forest in the background of the HUD.

Sirius's was red with gold accents.

Ron's was red as well, but had what looked like metal plates on his HUD.

Neville's was silver with black pinstripes.

Dumbledore's was solid white.

Amelia's was orange and black with wizarding runes running across.

Harry's and Hermione's was sterling grey, with black gothic symbols adorning the sides.

This is to name a few people.

"What did you do to us, Potter?!" a Death Eater snarled.

Harry grinned. "During my time trying to figure out how to end the war, I found myself wondering, 'What would be the best insult to a group of Muggle hating wizards who can't see pass their old inbreeding ways to see that Muggles are just as smart, if not smarter than them?' Well, the best answer is, 'Kill them the Muggle way.' But that leaves open so many options.

"Then I had it! I figure that I'd make you appreciate Muggles more while I forced you to participate in one of the Muggles best inventions: the video game." Harry's grin widened as several Purebloods looked at him confused.

"What's a video game?" Author asked, intrigued.

"That will be explained when you start the game," Harry said. "To obtain the necessary information during the game; missions you could do, the mechanics of the game, power-ups, etc.; simply 'tap' the air in front of you and say 'Pause.'" He demonstrated this. "This will 'pause' the game around you and pull up the Pause screen menu, so enemies cannot harm you, and you can heal yourself, check your map when you get it, and all that other stuff."

He shook his head. "But I'm rambling! Let's begin, shall we?!"

With that, a large Dementor in armor holding a large key glides down from the roof. Everyone gawks at the large Dementor. It glides in front of Harry and Hermione, with Hermione terrified and Harry smirking.

"Pup/Cub!" Sirius and Remus shouted at the same time.

"Hermione! Harry!" the members of the DA shouted.

But the Dementor did nothing. It just held out the key to Harry. '_The Key, young Lord,'_ Miseria said.

Hermione blinked at the voice and turned to try and identify it. But Harry's smirk widened. "Thank you, Miseria," he said to the armored Dementor.

Hermione looked at Harry incredulously. "Y-you can hear him too?" she asked.

"Of course. He is, after all, the tenth Lord of Azkaban," Harry said calmly, making Hermione's eyes widen.

"But…but didn't you say _you_ were the Lord of Azkaban?" she asked.

"I did say that, and I am. Miseria here is the tenth Lord of my Estate." Harry motioned towards the key. "You may commence now."

'_As you wish.'_ Miseria took hold of the key and broke it into twelve equal pieces. Dementors flew up to him, and grabbed the pieces and flew off with them. Harry looked at the crowd gathered before him.

"Now, like any good video game should, there are bosses you have to fight to get to the final boss; which is me. But, in order to get to the thirteenth floor and face me, you have to gather the Twelve Key Pieces to the door leading to my Hall. So, my advice to you is: level up. The Lords of my Estate are quite powerful, and the only way for you to beat them is to play the game and play it right."

"We will not play your stupid Muggle game, Potter!" a Death Eater snarled.

"You don't have much of a choice. Either play or die. It's that simple."

Voldemort wanted nothing to do with anything Muggle. However, he wanted Potter to die. So if he had to suffer through this "game" to kill him and his Mudblood, so be it. "Very well, Potter," he sighed, as if he was swallowing something unpleasant. "We'll 'entertain' your ridiculous idea," he said in mock defeat. Through Legimency, he told his Death Eaters: _Worry not. The spell he cast on us has no effect on us. He was bluffing.'_ This boosted many of the Death Eaters confidence (and their egos).

Harry rolled his eyes. "Good! Now before I forget…" He waved his hand and a Patronus appeared next to everyone, even the Death Eaters. "These Patronuses will be your guides through Azkaban. They will lead you to your missions, the Keys pieces, and/or someone you might wanna partner up with. They will also be able to scare off Dementors, as several will be around the grounds. Now Volde, as the first to reach Azkaban, you get first pick on where you can start the game. Your choices are: the Manor, outside the Manor, the town, the forest, the beach, the caves, or the basement. Your choice, Tom."

Voldemort bristled at his old, _Muggle_ name. "We'll take the basement." Might as well start from the ground up and take this new Azkaban. He also knew the upper areas where probably the toughest. Best start at the easiest. Lowest level equals easiest part of the Manor.

Harry's smile turned feral, something noted by the entire DA, Amelia, Sirius, and Remus. "Excellent! Enjoy your fall!"

"Wait, wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Death Eaters fell down a trap door.

This caused the DA to laugh loudly. "Bloody hell, Harry! That was brilliant!" Neville exclaimed.

The twins agreed. "Yeah Harry-" Fred started.

"Where was this sense of humor-" George continued.

"And this deviant mind of yours-"

"When we were in school?!" they finished.

"Hidden away. Far from corruption," Harry answered.

The twins laughed harder. Before Molly could scold them, Harry continued. "Well! Now it's time for the Ministry to choose! But since I'm so generous, and you guys brought the most people, I'll separate you guys into two groups: the Ministry officials and the DMLE."

"Done!" Fudge all but snarled. The sooner this hogwash was over, the sooner he could have Harry Kissed for his crimes.

Amelia scowled, as did Harry. "Alright, since you're so eager, I'll let Miss Bones choose for both groups." Harry smirked at the dumbstruck looks on the Ministry's faces and the devilish smirks on some of the Aurors' faces.

"I am the Minister of Magic, Potter! I will choose where we go!" Fudge shouted.

"Sorry, but as Lord of the House of Azkaban, I say no." Harry turned to Amelia and said, "What's it gonna be?"

Amelia thought about it. She hated that some of her Aurors might die in this "game," and very much wanted to refuse. The fact that a Fifth year Hogwarts student was behind all this was just still too mind boggling. But she also knew that ending this war now would save countless lives. Something that as an enforcer of the law she wanted to do dearly as she took pride in her job. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…

'_Or the one,_' Amelia thought. She looked up at Harry and said, "Minister Fudge and his group can start outside the Manor, while my Aurors and I will start in the forest." Like Voldemort, she was sure the ground level was probably the toughest part.

Fudge paled. NO! She was supposed to start him off IN the Manor! Not outside it with Dementors around!

Harry nodded. "Noble. Though I warn you, the forests are very tricky. And the Lord over them is a bit of a prankster."

"We can handle it, I assure you."

Harry heard no arrogance in her voice. Just confidence in her Aurors. "Very well. Fudge! Take your ilk out the main doors now! Madam Bones, Aurors, I would suggest bracing yourselves. Your ride will be worse than Portkeys, I'm afraid."

Amelia nodded and braced herself, as did the Aurors. They felt a tug at their navels, like any Portkey would do. But, immediately they felt the tug pull them _forward_ then push them _backwards!_ They grunted as they disappeared.

Harry smiled. They certainly were the most prepared behind the DA (the Muggleborn members knowing about video games will help them considerably). He turned and scowled at Fudge. "The door is behind you," he said like he was talking to a child.

"I'm not going out there, Potter! I'm staying in here away from the Dementors! You cannot-"

"Goodbye, Fudge," Harry said the Dementors around the Ministry officials picked them up and dragged them outside. Many tried to resist, but the Dementors were surprisingly strong despite their lithe frames. They began screaming and some even shouted obscenities at Harry.

"Let me go! You sniveling bags of bones! Unhand me this instant! Do you know who I am?! I am the Minister of Magic! I will have you know that I-" They were thrown out of the Manor, and the door slammed behind them.

"Now that he's gone…" He turned to the Order of the Phoenix and scowled again. "It's your turn Dumbledore. Choose well."

"Harry, I must ask you to stop this nonsense," Dumbledore pleaded.

"This is not nonsense!" Harry disagreed. "I want to end the war! What about you?!"

"You are too young to worry about this war! This war cannot end so quickly! And people could die in this plan of yours! You must learn to forgive!"

"I will forgive those who deserve forgiveness. There are some surprising figures in here that have that chance. But that is for when the game starts. Choose now or I'll choose for you!"

"Harry, my boy, I insist-"

"Choose!"

"Please! Reconsider-"

"NO! You've had your chance, Dumbledore! Now I'm taking mine! Choose NOW!"

"Harry, please just-"

"That's it! I'm sending you to the caves! And let me tell you that the caves are only slightly easier than the beach, the hardest place after the thirteenth floor of the Manor!"

"Harry! Please sto-"

He didn't finish as he and the other Order members vanished, leaving only the DA. Harry smiled at them. "And last but certainly not the least, and the ones favored to win! Sorry 'bout that, but Dumbledore wouldn't listen. What will be your choice?"

Neville looked at everyone. They began discussing where they could go. The discussion got loud at points, but eventually, everyone nodded, and Neville turned to Harry. "We'll stay here. We'll start here in the Manor," he told the new Azkaban Lord.

Harry smiled at them. "Very smart," he said. "The first floor, while being extremely irritating and difficult, is easier than the other places."

"That's what Dixie said," Neville said, gesturing to a fifth year Hufflepuff girl.

Harry nodded. "Then if you guys are ready, we'll start the game."

"We are."

"Good!" Harry, still with his arms around Hermione, said, "Miseria, take Hermione and me to the top floor. It's time."

"Time for what? And why just you and me?! Why not the rest of the DA?! Harry James Potter, you better tell me what's going on right now or I'll-"

She was cut off when Miseria grabbed them and ghosted through the ceiling. She screamed. Harry just laughed merrily.

As they disappeared, Ron spoke up. "Are we sure Harry didn't snap?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question? He's _been_ snapped! This is Harry-freaking-Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defy-All-Expectations! You know he's got to have gone mad at some point!" Dean shouted.

"He has a point," Neville agreed nodding.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. "Yeah, your right. I can't argue with that logic. I should've known when he jumped on the back of a troll he was mad." Everyone looked at him shocked.

"He did WHAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

/

Hermione shivered as Miseria let go of her arm. She looked around the room and saw it was a large ballroom. "Harry," she said quietly, "where are we?"

"The thirteenth floor of the Manor," he told her. "We're in one of the ballrooms up here for a meeting."

"What meeting?" She got her answer as the shadows surged forwards and figures appeared in them. Soon, the figures stepped out of the shadows.

The first was knight in azure armor with a demonic right arm and wielding a large, flesh covered sword with a large eye in the middle of it.

The second looked like the Minator, only it looked mechanical. And it was at least two stories high.

The third was the tallest of the group and resembled a giant lizard-like beast with huge dorsal fins on its back. Its body was all muscle, and its orange eyes stared at Hermione with great interest.

The fourth scared Hermione, for good reason. The person had stark white skin and dark green hair and eyes. His lips seemed to be permanently stained red and stretched into a large psychotic grin, revealing pearly white teeth. He wore purple pinstripe pants and jacket over a yellow dress shirt and a green bowtie with a carnation attached to his jacket.

The fifth was large dog that looked like Padfoot. It had shaggy black hair and blood red eyes. It was also a large as a racehorse.

The sixth was a man with long silver hair. He wore a black coat, pants, and boots. He also had silver shoulder guards on his coat. He had a wickedly long sword in his hand, and a single black wing attached to his back.

The seventh was Death. Literally. Black cloak, scythe, nothing but bones. Yep. Death himself.

The eighth was a tall and bulky man with green skin and red hair. He wore black armor and seemed to radiate evil.

The ninth was a teen just older than her. He had blonde spiky hair and wore a black and orange jumpsuit. Curiously, he had nine reddish tails swaying behind him.

The tenth was woman just older the blonde teen. She had dark blood red eyes and short blonde hair that stuck up in spikes behind her neck. She wore a dark red colored uniform with a short skirt and was holding a very large rife in her hands.

Harry smiled at them all. "Welcome, my Lords of Azkaban Estate!" he said formally. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and said, "I would like you to meet your Lady Azkaban!"

"L-Lady Azkaban?!" Hermione shouted in shock.

"**That is correct, young Lady,"** Ganondorf said. **"The first Lord Azkaban placed certain conditions on the placing of the next Lord Azkaban. The first was met by the young Lord beside you. The second was that his Laday Azkaban must be the first of her family to have magic and she must be pure of heart and magically superior."**

"**This condition was created because the first Lord Azkaban's first wife was a Pureblood and attempted to kill him to inherit his Estate and all the wealth it contained,"** Baskerville said to the fifth year Gryffindor witch.

"**His second wife was a Muggleborn witch whom he had known many years,"** the Minator continued. **"She was the most powerful witch of the time, and had the kindest heart anyone could ask for. It was because of her that the First created the second condition."**

"**And you fit the bill nicely!"** Naruto said cheerfully. He turned to Harry and said, **"Very good pick, Boss! I like her! And I was wondering, who's the pretty blonde girl here?"** He gestured to the blonde woman beside him.

"Ah, yes! Everyone, meet who I've selected as the Eleventh Lord, or Lady in this case, of Azkaban Estate: The Hellsing Corporation's Trump Card, Seras Victoria!"

"**Pleasure to be of service, young Lord,"** she said and bowed to him.

"**Oh! The pleasure's all ours, Madam!"** Joker cackled. He bowed lowly. **"And might I add how lovely your tits are?"**

The other Lords groaned, but Seras didn't seemed offended (at least outwardly). She smiled at the insane clown. **"And might I say how lovely it would be to blow your bits off with Harkonnen should you ever say that again?"** she asked patting the large anti-tank cannon.

Every male winced at that, covering their bits. Joker seemed undeterred, however. He winced in mock pain and covered his privates. **"Oooooh, so feisty! I love feisty women, my dear little minx!"** he said, his grin never wavering.

"Okay, Okay! Enough!" Harry shouted at them. "We need to get this show on the road. You all know what to do, right?" They nodded. "Good. And Seras? You remember I asked you to do?"

"**Yes, sir," **she said formally.** "I am to follow Albus Dumbledore and impede his progress and prevent him from stopping you."**

"And when I give the signal?"

"**I get to kill him slowly,"** she smiled, showing off her sharpened canines and freaking out Hermione.

"Good! Now, off to your posts! The games about to start!" They nodded and vanished. Harry turned and smiled softly at Hermione. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, 'Mione?"

"Harry James Potter, what the hell is going on?!" she screeched. She tried being calm, but the events of the day had finally caught up with her.

"I promise that I'm about to explain all of it. But first, I have to do something important."

"What is it?" she asked, still trying to keep calm and not yell at him.

"Hermione," he said grabbing her hands. "Since that day with the troll. You've been by my side. You've always been there for me, even when no one else was. Unfortunately, it took a Basilisk, a werewolf, and a bloody tournament for me realize just how much you meant to me."

Hermione's heart fluttered. He wasn't saying what she thinks he's saying…was he?

"I took you for granted more times than once. And I've even pushed you away from time to time. But now, before I lose my nerve, I have to tell you that I have loved you for a long time now. I know you've been through a lot the past few minutes, but I have ask: Hermione Jane Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione's heart beat frantically. She really couldn't speak. Her voice refused to listen to her. Her breathing stopped. She was completely frozen where she stood.

"I know that was very corny, but really I couldn't figure out how to tell you any other way!" Harry began to ramble when she didn't respond after a while. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to! After all, I-"

Finally, she could move again. She grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers, and kissed him. Harry stared wide eyed at her. He really didn't expect her to do this! He expected her to yell at him, tell him she didn't feel that way about him! Maybe accept his offer quietly! But to kiss him outright?!

She broke off the kiss and said, "Don't you DARE think you aren't good enough, Harry! Any girl would lucky to have you! And yes! Yes, of course I will!"

Harry was stunned for a moment. But, he quickly shook his head and grinned widely and kissed her. Her lips tasted like apples and cinnamon.

He pulled away and stared at her flushed face. "Thank you, Hermione. I-"

"**Hohohohohoho! He got the girl! Party time!"** Joker yelled out in his mind, cutting Harry off with loud whoops and catcalls.

Both he and Hermione winced. **"Nice going, pedo clown! You ruined the moment! Damn-it, read the mood next time!"** Naruto hissed at the psychotic clown.

"**How long have you known Joker now, Naruto? You knew this would happen,"** Godzilla told the irate kitsune.

"**That's not the point! It's the principle of the thing!"**

"**When does principle matter to Joker?"** Death asked.

"**When it gets his balls shot off from a point blank shot from Harkonnen?"** Seras commented helpfully.

"**So feisty!"**

"**SHUT UP, JOKER!"**

Harry sighed at his Lords of the Estate's arguing. He turned a grin towards Hermione. "One thing you need to know now the Lords of my new Estate: they tend to argue. A LOT," he explained amusedly. Hermione giggled.

"I think I finally understand why you cracked in five days," she told him. "Being here alone with those guys as company…it's enough to drive anyone absolutely mad!" She placed her hand on her forehead in a mock swoon.

Harry chuckled at her. "Not quite. I learned I was already mad. Fighting trolls at eleven? A Basilisk at twelve? It only took a psychotic clown, a giant, skyscraper sized dragon, and ramen obsessed fox to realize it."

"Well, you could've come to me, Harry. I've known you were mad since the day I met you."

"Now that's just mean!" They laughed.

* * *

/

Bellatrix hit the ground and rolled until her knees. She grumbled about cocky arrogant halfbloods and trap doors as she got up and dusted herself off. She heard screams and a crash, and she turned to see the other Death Eaters in a large pile with Voldemort on the bottom. She had to force herself not to laugh.

The Death Eaters quickly scrambled up and away from their master, with said master getting up slowly, as if his back was hurting him. Which was impossible, most Death Eaters thought. Their master was invincible after all.

However, Voldemort was in pain. In fact, he was sure he wouldn't be able to bend over or move his back too much for a while. Nevertheless, he got up shakily and shouted, "What is the meaning of this Potter?! Too much of a coward to face me yourself?!"

Suddenly, a silvery stag appeared before them.

* * *

/

"Let me in, Potter! I demand you let me in! I will have you Kissed for this! Open up!" Fudge demanded as he banged on the doors in a vain attempt to break the door down. Everyone else was looking around frantically for Dementors, though they seemed to have vanished. Delores simply blinked and looked at her surroundings. Where was she…?

That was when a silver stag walked out from the woods in front of her.

* * *

/

As soon as Amelia's feet fit the ground, she had to force herself not to vomit. It was just like Mr. Potter had told her, she reminisced. Whatever method he used to teleport her was _terrible_. She looked around and saw her Aurors in attempting to compose themselves. She zeroed her eyesight on Kingsley, Hestia, Tonks, and Mad-Eye.

"Alright, Aurors! We have a job to do! But first, Kingsley, Hestia, Tonks, and Mad-Eye, come here a moment! We need to talk," she said sternly.

But before anyone could do anything, a silver stag appeared before the group.

* * *

/

Sirius, Remus, the twins, and a few others from the Order did land on their feet, but the others landed flat on their butts. Sirius had to blink the black spots from his eyes before he could even see straight.

When he could see again, he noticed he was in a dimly lit cave. He scowled. '_Thanks a lot Dumbles,'_ he thought bitterly. '_You've just sent us to possibly the toughest place on the island.'_ He didn't really care that Harry was doing this. In fact, he was proud Harry was, at least, trying to end this war. He couldn't fault Harry's anger, either. Being thrown into Azkaban for doing nothing would make anyone furious. And his planning for this proved he was just as a Marauder as his father was. And it wasn't just blowing smoke, either. James was a very vindictive schemer when he was wronged, something Harry seemed to have inherited from the man.

Dumbledore finally got up and announced, "My friends, I'm afraid his time in Azkaban has turned Harry Dark. If we can get to him quickly, I am sure we can save him and Miss Granger from falling too far."

Before anyone could retort or agree with the senile old man, Harry's Patronus appeared in front of them, illuminating the corridor they were in.

* * *

/

The DA were discussing how to precede when Harry's Patronus appeared before them. They all turned towards it.

"Is this the start of the game?" Susan Bones asked in confusion.

"I have to say yes," Dixie confirmed. "I don't know Harry as well as Hermione or Ron, but I know gamers. Think of this as the opening cut scene of the most epic game you guys will ever play."

"Dad's gonna love this," Ginny whispered.

"No joke. He's probably brimming with excitement," Ron chuckled.

"**Greetings, my guests!" **he announced. **"Now that we're all assembled and in position, let the game…commence!"**

* * *

/

**An: There's the second chapter! I was meaning to start off with the group's "tutorial" (for the ones that bothered to use it anyway), but gathering the groups together took too much time. Hope you guys liked it, though! The next chapter will start off the game itself! And it will be spectacular! (or at least, that's how I'm gonna try and make it).**

**And the Eleventh Lord is Seras Victoria! I was going to choose Dark Phoenix, but a reviewer mentioned it would be funny to see Seras give Dumbledore hell, and I found myself in love with the idea! Sorry if her personality is off; it's been a while since I watched Hellsing. Plus, I wanted to have my Lords (and Lady) to converse back in froth with each other. The interaction between Seras and Joker will continue through the life of this story.**

**Now for the Crossover themes I promised! Note that I won't mention ones I mentioned last chapter:**

**Seras Victoria- Hellsing, because she awesome!**

***"I want to play a game."- Saw, just because it works.**

**The Manor itself- Resident Evil with Castlevania through into the mix. The manor from the first RE was just amazing and Castlevania gives you the room needed to make a humungous labyrinth.**

**And on the Harry/Hermione scene. I hope you like it! And to those who don't like Harry/Hermione, tough luck. I like the pairing so suck it up.**

**And the next chapter will include who will be saved in the game! Got a fav Death Eater/Order Member/Ministry official, please remember to leave a review and tell me who! Don't know when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully it won't take so long this time! I recently finished my internship and got a job, so I still won't be able to write much on Fridays and Saturdays. Well, 'till next time!**


End file.
